Of Bunny's and Plot's
by TheMarphasChappers
Summary: A series of HP/X-Over Oneshots and other Plot ideas, that i hope, will, either find a good new Home, or that i hope will simply amuse you all. Chapter 4: Harry Potter/One Piece.
1. Bonds Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood.  
AN: I created this because i have many ideas and some are just too hard for me, to writte them properly, so most of the stories you will read here are free for adoption. I will writte it on the end of every chapter if the Plot is actually Adoptable.

* * *

There are many sorts of Bonds in this World.

Bonds of Friendship, love and hate, bonds of Blood, Motherly, Fatherly, Sisterly,Brotherly and so many more.

To Vampires the bonds of blood are the most Important.

When a Vampire sires another they share their blood with the one that is to become their Child, they are bound together by a tie forever. Feeling the others emotion and health expect when the bond is purposefully blocked.

When a Vampire gives his blood to a Human the Vampire can feel the Humans emotions, can tell were they are and, if the bond is strong enough, control the Humans feelings to a certain extent.

Godric the Gaul the Vampire Sheriff of Aria 9 in Dallas, Texas, with over 2000 years one of the oldest Vampires to walk the earth only shared his blood three times after he killed his Maker.

The first time was as he founded a School for real Magical children together with three other Creatures and lost a bet with one of his few Friends, Salazar, the half Naga half Wizard.

He had to blood adopt an orphaned Muggle-born child with a new Potion Sarazar cooked up.

He did not know, what would be different about this potion compared to others of its kind and Sarazar wasn't telling, the old snake just grinned and told him to let himself be surprised, as it was it would be the Muggle-born to drink whatever poison it could be so he wasn't really worried.

He should have been... As the orphan, a Girl, drank the Potion she fall to the ground and screamed and jerked her once black hair turned to a dirty brown-blond, her skin become an olive color like his had been when he was alive, and her eyes changed from muddy brown to his own sky blue tone.  
But what baffled him the most, was the new bound he could feel, in the back of his mind.

When he demanded an answer from Salazar, he was baffled, yet again.

The potion had basically erased the girls real Father's blood and replaced it with HIS... the girl was now his child... his real child, his Human child...

The girl's name, was Glanis, he re-named her after a Gaulish God that was associated with Healing.

Glanis Gryffindor.

The second time was over 40 years later when he left Hogwarts and meet Eric, a Viking with a strong will and no fear of the being he thought was Death itself.

The third time was in the mid 17th Century in England when he turned his second Vampire Child, Nora.

His only human daughter Glanis, lived a, for the humans to that time, long and happy live and had married and later had Children.

Godric only know of this Children through the Bond he had with his daughter through their blood, as he one day felt how a new bond was born by her, yes they were weaker as those he had to his children but still there.

Before he changed Nora, he looked in the Magical word to see just what had become of his human descendants, and to say he was surprised was an understatement.

His little girl had four Children three of the four lines died out later on, but the fourth, a daughter, married a man by the name Ignotus Peverell they again had one child, a boy.

The boy married a woman of the Longbottom family and they to had three children, three little girls the two oldest died one way or the other the youngest girl married a man of the Potter family and they had four children...

When he watched the Potter's of the 17th century, he had to hide a smile from Eric, who could feel how happy he was, to see that his family was such a lively bunch, to see his only living descendants play and work magic, to see the children sing and dance merrily and especially to know that they were in good health with the "Muggle" world fighting the black plague at the time.

Thinking back, that may be the time that he began to change.

* * *

The strange "Dreams" started in 1989.

"Dream" because, that was the only description that fit.

He had died for the day, like every day, when he came to in a SUNLIGHT-filled flower glade surrounded by huge trees, trees like he had last seen them when he was still human and the Sun was not burning him, he looked around and saw that he was not alone, on the other end of the glade was a child. If he had to guess he would say she was around six, maybe seven years old, Vampires as old as him had problems in guessing a humans age, the child was clad in rags way to big for her, her hair, in the color of what might be some sort of red, was filthy her body was riddled with bruises and she was curled in a ball, crying.

He took a step in her direction, starting the little girl, prompting her look in his direction.

"w...who...are you?... this is my dream." She asked and tried to hide, that she had cried.

He looked in her eyes, the greenest eyes he had ever seen and sat down in order to not look threatening and smiled softly at her "I... my name is Godric, and... i don't know how i can be here... and you little one?"

"My Aunt says to my cousin, that he should not talk to strangers." she said and looked at him warily, her eyes puffy from crying, though she relaxes a little when he sat down.

he Furrowed his brows "She says it to your cousin? and not to you?" he asked not liking were this was going.

She looked down and hide her face, behind her knees and hugged her legs closer to her body. "She says that if a stranger talks to me... That i should go with him..."

Godiric's eyes widen just a little as he looked at this girl, he had his guess before but this confirmed it. "Did your Aunt do that to you?"

"Huh?" she looked at him questioningly, her left eye, so green like nothing he could describe, slowly swelling shut.

He stood up, went towards her and flopped down besides her, making her flinch slightly.

"Don't fear, little one i will not harm you... i want to know who did that to you?" he moved his hand to her face and traced the swelling on her eye softly to not hurt her.

She did not know why but for some reason she had the feeling as if she could trust this stranger the feeling that turned her evil teacher's wig blue and let her hair grow back when aunt Petunia cut it was telling her that he would not harm her, her Aunt and Uncle had said that the feeling was a freakish thing but it had helped her more times that she could count so she trusted it.

"I... did not pay attention... and brought home better grades than Dudley... Uncle Vernon, he... he doesn't like when i do better than Dudley..." she mumbled softly.

Godric had to control himself not to growl when he heard this, for some reason he felt protective of this girl as if... no it could not be...  
"They don't want you to do better than their son?" he got a nod.

"Little one, i want to help you, but you have to tell me your name first." he looked in her eyes and waited, her inner turmoil was clearly to see for him, but after a few minutes of thinking she held her hand shakily out to him and give him a small smile.

"Dalia Jasmin Potter!" She said proudly.

Godric's eyes widened again, but he concealed it quickly and took the his great-granddaughter's far to small hand and smiled a little at her "And will introduce myself again. My name is Godric."

"d... does" she swallowed and looked down again.

"It's alright, ask what you want little one i will not hurt you."

"Does... that mean that we... that we are Friends now?"

He smiled at her, he did not know what Mother Magic had planed that she connected him and little Willow like this but she was a Potter, Vampires are possessive beings and even if he had mellowed out over the years he was no exception, she was a Potter, his descendant, his blood, even if it was strongly diluted.

"Yes, Dalia that means we are friends." He got, what must be the worlds most beautiful smile in return.

This, was the first of many, many "Dreams" he had of his little Dalia.

* * *

The... "Visits" were random at first, the time between the first "Dream" and the second, was three weeks.

Three weeks of hell for his little one.

Over the last decades Godric had mellowed down, had had come to see Vampires as what they really were, Monsters.

But seeing his Little flower, that had in just one meeting managed to become the light that he had missed so, so long, so hurt as she had been on their second meeting, made him want to go back to his old ways of senseless slaughter.

A broken arm, a sprained wrist, four cracked rips, the beautiful eyes, one again swollen shut, the other bloodshot and a wound on the head.

His Little one, the last of his living descendants was dying.

Then he did something he had not done in a long, long time.

He acted on instinct, took the little light in his arms, bite into his wrist and fed her his blood.

To his astonishment, it worked, even in this "Dream" it worked, the wounds on her little body healed and the breathing that was hardly present before came back.

Then he felt it.

Fear... Her fear of dying.

Hopelessness... Her hopelessness that her situation, would always be like this.

Loneliness... Her loneliness because, the ones who were supposed to be her family hated her mere existence.

but also Hope.

Her hope, that he would maybe take her away.

Her hope, that it could be different.

And her hope that maybe, just maybe... there was someone who would love her even if she was a freak of nature.

He looked at the little Human in his arms, the Little Witch whose accidental magic made her live harder that it could be and whose... "Relatives" did everything to break, and that still could be as innocent as she was.

It was the first time in centuries that he cried, he cradled Dalia strongly to his chest and vowed that day that he would Protect her, come hell or high water.

* * *

This is the End of this Chapter. I had the idea after watching True Blood, and Godric's death, was just so, so sad... I'm not a person who cries a lot, and i have cried when he died.

I put the first Chapter here, because i don't think that i could portray the True Blood Characters properly and I'm fighting with myself if i should write it myself or if i should put it up for Adoption - (21.10.2016).

I have finally decided to give it up for adoption. Please inform me by PM if you want to adopt it so that i can lead the ones that want do read it in your  
direction - (28.10.2016).


	2. Red String

Chapter One: Goblins and their surprises!  
Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter nor TrueBlood!  
Summary: It all started with a little Surprise from the ever so "Friendly" Goblins that would change not just Dalia's but also a two thousand years old suicidal Vampires Fates forever. If for better or worse remains to be seen.

* * *

"Well..." Was all the stunned, twenty-six year old woman with fresh Blood-red hair in a shoulder length unruly pixy style cut with Killing curse green eyes and slightly nerdy black rammed glasses, said as she glanced at the Man- eh... Goblin... behind the beautifully carved oak desk, she blinked a few times, cleared her throat and changed her seat a bit.

"did you... really just tell me that my... Ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, is not only still alive but also an over two thousand-year old Vampire?" asked the woman, Dalia Lily Potter-Black incredulous. The Goblin behind the desk, Griphook, sneered at her in playful aggression. "Yes, Yes Lady Black. I did indeed just say that, though... he goes by just Godric these days and "alive" is not something i would describe him as, his Heart is like with all Vampires very much un-beating, now..." he shuffled the papers on his desk a bit tidying away the files he didn't need.

"if you are over your shock we have much to discuss." said the Goblin and folded his Hands on the desktop as he waited rather impatient for the woman-who-conquered to gather all her marbles. "I'm sorry Griphook but, as you well know my Friend, i thought i was the last of my Family... and now to know that i have still someone left even though he is a Vampire... How? I thought Vampires are not able to reproduce?" She asked after a few minutes of gathering her thoughts.

"And this is the truth but as you can image, when you reach a... certain age you start to get... bored... for lack of better word." He said as though she should know this and read through the file of one Godric Gryffindor. "If what this File says is indeed correct, then he Blood adopted a Orphaned Muggleborn Boy with a, to that Time, new Potion made by Lord Slytherin.(*) If I read correctly it was part of a... bet Lord Gryffindor lost..." said Griphook with an amused grin.

Dalia let this go through her Head and looked at Griphook with an incredulous expression "... a Lost bet? How.- wait no! You know what i? I really don't want to know." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, dislodging her glasses a bit through this. "I take the fact that he is listed as the Father of my Ancestor that the Potion worked?" she asked with a raised eyebrow while setting her glasses right again.

Griphook shoot her a grin with far too many teeth. "Yes it did, the boy's blood was fundamentally changed, the original Fathers blood completely erased and with the blood of Lord Gryffindor's once Human body Replaced, it had to have been quite painful for the Orphan, the boy was after that by all rights to 100% Lord Gryffindor Son, it's truly a shame that the recipe for that Potion was lost to time, there are many Vampires who would be only to happy to use it." he sat the File on the desk after he read it completely.

"He raised the boy until he was a grown man and disappeared after he faked his death to the Wizardin society, the only ones who know of his true origin as a Vampire are we the Goblin Nation, Lady Helga Huffelpuff, Lady Rubina Ravenclaw, Lord Salazar Slytherin and now you, as he still has a substantial amount of Gold in this Bank, did we keep track of him and know that he sired two Vampire Progenys later on, the first not long after he staged his dead to the Wizards." he said ending his explanation.

Dalia let this all sink in, she had Blood Family... She was not as alone as she thought even if said Family was an over two thousand years old Vampire and his progenys.

She know of Vampires, every Magical person with substantial education know of them.  
And since the Vampires came out of the proverbial coffin every person no matter whether Magical or Muggle knows about them so it didn't really matter to her that they were... well... dead by the Pit she owned a, in the Magical World, very successful store chain that was geared towards Vampires with products they could eat and drink like a normal Person, Sanguini, one of the few Magical People that survived the transition to become a Vampire, was her Business partner and a good Friend.

She looked Griphook direct in the eyes and could not help herself but grin a little. "So... Where is my wayward Great-something-Grandfather, his "Son" and "Daughter" right now?" she asked as she leaned back in the brown high-backed leather armchair and crossed her legs one over the other in a Lady like manner, the advantage of begin a War survivor was that there was little that could shock you anymore and if something did indeed shock you, you got over it rather quick, even if said war ended more that seven years ago.

"He is the current Vampire sheriff of Area 9 Dallas, Texas. His first-born progeny is the current Sheriff of Area 5 Shreveport, Louisiana in America. We, sadly, lost track of the second born after he Released her." Said Griphook and waited for her reaction.  
After a while of quiet thinking, a grin that would make any Cheshire Cat proud stole itself over her lips as she stood up and looked at the Goblin in the Eyes. "Gripook~" She literally purred his name. "what... would you think about expanding my business to the good old USA?" she asked eyes twinkling ala Dumbledore.

Her answer was a downright feral grin from the Goblin who swiftly let a file appear . "Oh my look at that~ I hat the documents to open a new business right here what a coincidence~" Purred her Goblin Friend and Account manager as she wasted no time and started going through documents.  
After thoroughly reading the files and other documents she spoke. "We can work with this... Mundane Blood replacement." She said and tapped her chin in though. "Make it out as though our Products, the Vamp-Food and Blood Liquor, are made with the new Synthetic Blood the Mundanes created so that the Mundanes do not notice that anything is amiss.

I could care less if the Mundanes learn about the Wizards of Britain but i don't think that this would go down well with the rest of the Wizardin society around the World." she rolled her eyes at this, really if it were up to her the Witches and Wizards of Magical Britain could go and play with a Pride of feral Nundu for all she cared, she wouldn't lift a single digit for them after this farce of a War with Voldemord and Dumbledore.  
"This can be arranged i've taken the liberty of selecting a few vacant Factory ground for you to choose from." he said grinning like a mad Man- eh... Goblin, at the woman-Teen.

* * *

After five solid hours of reading through files and hashing out the details all was set and so was Dalia's first step towards what was left of her Blood Family. Though now as she entered Grimmauld Place and was alone with her thoughts she could not help but be nervous, excited and anxious all at once her last Blood relatives, (The Dursleys, who had died in a Dead Eater raid, were never a real Family to her.) were Vampires, old ones in fact and she hoped dearly that they would accept her... Which was sadly, very unlikely as the Wiccan Witches give every natural Witch a bad name.

Acceptance... Something she craved since she had noticed four years ago, that she had stopped aging, her body was frozen in time. Since the Battle of Hogwarts she had not aged a day past seventeen and after the fallout with Ron and Hermione, The only Weasleys that remain her Friends where Bill, Charlie and George.

The others were either dead or just thought she was an abnormality or the new evil incarnate after all, no good little light Wizard or Witch would just stop aging no?. Where it not for those three, and Fleur, Luna, Neville, Andromeda and Teddy she would not know where she would be today, so depressed and alone as she fled to that time.

After she came out of her depression and had gotten her act together again, she contacted the Goblins who promptly arranged many, many tests with her. Only to come up with nothing, that is... until the Deadly Hollows suddenly appeared again.  
After this they came to the result that the Hollows had apparently chosen her as their new Mistress, changing her Magic and thus herself as well making it so that she was most likely immortal... a far as her DNA and body were concerned, she was still very much a Human Witch, though...her Blood surprised the Goblins as it turned out that it was quite unique. The Blood and Poison of the Basilisk from her second year together with Fawkes tears made it a once in the world rarity.

It was some time after that she met with Sanguini for a Business diner and he pointed out to her that she had somehow... lost the scent of aging a subtle scent that every living thing has, confirming what she and the Goblins had suspected. She could probably still be Killed but... it seemed that at last, if her new relatives really somehow would accept her that they did at last not need to worry that she would die of old age.(*)  
She wanted to at last write her ancestor because even though she had still some Friends... there was always something that appeared to be missing and she hoped that maybe she would find it with him... them.

Shaking her Head to stop herself from thinking to deep, she went to the renovated Library/Office of Grimmauld Place and sat behind a beautiful and big beech wood desk in a cozy black high-backed modern office chair that was covered with leather and greeted her Magical Raven, Loki, in passing he was a present from Luna.

To help her over the loss of Hedwig, crossing her arms on the desktop and laying her head on her crossed arms, she let out a long-suffering sigh, looking up from her arms to the larger-than-usual-raven and peered a while at the bird with far to smart eyes. She propped up one of her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her palm and finally asked.

"Are you up for a trip to America?" The raven looked at her in insult and incredulity, he would have pecked her... but he set for huffing up his feathers in a "who do you think you are talking to?" like manner while crowing at her in a suspiciously arrogant tone.  
She rolled her eyes at this, first Hedwig then Loki somehow she seems to attract all the birds that are much to Intelligent to be normal. "I need you to bring a small package to Dallas, Texas in America my big Friend... in a Vampires nest."

She received a soothing coo-ish sound for her worry, as if he wanted to say "Don't worry I'll be alright!" and could just sigh. "Alright then." she stroked his chest and head softly before she sat upright and started to write her first letter, absently stroking the head of Cubellios, a four-foot long Baby Basilisk she had hatched two years back. that had come slithering in the room not long after she sat in her chair.

* * *

Three days after the events in jolly old England found an unusual sight in a certain Vampire Sheriff's nest, the Sheriff of Area 9 Dallas, Texas by the name of Godric was in a small, Magistra free, Tribunal one of the Vampires in his Area drank from another Vampire's Human without permission, his Underling Stan was just about to pull out the offenders fangs as a rather big bird swooped in the room, surprising the Vampires in said room resulting in all of them dropping their Fangs in scare.

"Where to Hell did that bird come from?!" asked a rather shocked looking Isabel, Godric's second in command, looking warily at the, now as a pretty big raven identified bird, who landed on the table right in front of their Sheriff with a medium thick rectangular shaped package in its claws, abused as its perch causing the Sheriff to first look at the bird in confusion and then shock.

"Sheriff wha-" Started Stan, just to be silenced by a glance from the over two thousand-year old Vampire.  
"Isabel please take care over this for me." Asked the usually tranquil and rather apathetic Vampire as he untied the Package from the bird, who promptly took perch on the ancient night walkers shoulder, said night walker soon left the room for his private office, leaving four stunned Vampires behind.(*)

When Godric arrived at his office and sat the package on the desk the bird flew from his shoulder, over to his office chair and sat on the backrest, studying the ancient Vampire as he opened the package which contained two letters, one visibly thicker than the other and one Family tree by the looks of it.

Warily Godric sat in his chair and opened the letter market with a elegantly drawn number one, he had been surprised to see and feel the Magic of a Messenger bird after so long, the last time he had heard from the Wizarding World was short after he made Nora, so he was understandable very interested in what this was about.

* * *

 _To Lord Godric Gryffindor, One of the four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._  
 _Firstly i wish to apologize for writhing to you without warning. You do not Know me, so this Letter will likely be a big surprise to you. My name is Dalia Black, you are probably wondering why i write to you... to answer this question you should look at the Family Tree attached to the two letters in the Package but before you do this, I think that i should let you know, that i have no intention of hurting you or yours, when you have looked at the Family tree and then wish to know more, please read the second Letter._

* * *

After reading the first letter, he was positively puzzled. Just who was this Woman that had tracked him down? He did as she suggested and started to study the Family tree that started with him which surprised him again, from him down to the Wizard Boy, Kaien, he had Blood adopted and raised on a whim in his younger and wilder years, he was surprised to see his two progenys on the tree as well.

In ironically Blood red colored letters, following the line of his Human son to his Grandchildren and Great-grandchildren until he arrived at the bottom of the tree, his eyes widened as he read her Name there...so she was his descendant? Apparently the last living one.  
He wrinkled his eyebrows in though, why would she want to contact him? He was a Vampire, something nearly everyone in Magical Britain hated with a passion and avoided at all cost, he run his hand through his dark brown hair and opened the second letter, who seemed to be more that ten sides long, after a while of thinking.

* * *

 _So you decided read the second letter? Alright then but before i start i want you to know, that i do not want pity! In all honesty i'm not good at writing letters, you are probably wondering about what i could want from you but the easiest way to answer this would be to tell you a Story, a true Story... my Story._  
 _It all started with..._

* * *

Godrick read the letters and at the end of her story, he was grateful that he had mellowed out as much as he had in the last decades, he dared not to think what his past self would have done, where he still the Monster he once was... He would not have let the English Wizards go away with what they had done to his descendant.

Yes he had Adopted his Human son more out of a lost bet with Salazar and boredom more that anything lese but Salazar's Potion had also ensured that he indeed developed a parental love for his son which only got stronger as time went by. And now, if what he read between the lines was correct...

To think that his last Human descendant lived a life, with so many similarities to his own Human life was indeed shocking, both had lost their real Home early, Dalia earlier than him, both where Slaves, he himself sold in the times of old Rome and the other because her Relatives thought it was alright to use someone who was different to do their bidding. but what really caught his attention, were the last lines of the final side of the second letter.(*)

* * *

 _...And this was, a strongly edited version of my live, i do not want Money or something equally trivial, it is just... it may seem silly to one as old as you but even with my Friends i have always field that there was something missing, there is a void inside of me, what i want to say is... I just want to ask if it would be alright if we could start a regular correspondence with each other, it may seem strange and suspicious to you but i really just want to get to know... the ones who are left of my Family._  
 _Sincerely, Dalia Lilly Potter-Black Head of the most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black._

* * *

He could read between the lines, and could tell that his descendant, Dalia...had a well-deserved amount of pride, it was especially to see in the last lines that it must have been difficult for her to write this was clear, she seemed to be very much a Warrior at first. Proud and strong, but he could also tell what this letter really was... a desperate cry of a lonely Woman.(*)

He leaned back in his chair and sighed... he looked to the clock to see it was just shy of three in the Morning, one glimpse at the frankly evil-looking raven moved the corners of his mouth a little upwards, don't they say that ravens are Messengers of Death?  
"That your Mistress would want contact to a Monster like me... she must be quite something." he was startled when the raven hung his head in a theatrical manner and let out what sounded suspiciously like a crow that sounded far too much like a "Don't i Know it!" to be a coincidence.

Interesting bird, he thought to Himself as he started to write a response he did not know why, but his instincts told him to write back if only to heal the loneliness that one could feel even through the lines of a letter. Also... this young woman seemed to be really a breeze of fresh air and he got the feeling that, that was maybe, just maybe exactly what he needed.

Later, much later on, he would look back to this Moment and laugh at just how much he underestimated her. Breeze of fresh air Indeed.

* * *

Next Time: Chapter Two: Letter's.

* * *

1*. I know the idea came also in the first chapter but i had not thought about that.

2*. She Knows that it is not blood that makes people a Family (behold that she does not see the Dursleys her Family) but (Attention! I'm no Psychologist!) I would think after a war, even if he is it's been a long time since said war has ended, that, that would leave a mark on someone. In Dalias case, she was depressive especially after she discovered that she will basically outlive everyone she knows. So i think, Family that would not die on her (Godric, Eric and Nora.) would be very appealing for her and as the Vampires concept of "Blood Bound" is different from that of humans (no Incest.) means that everything for a pairing is still Open.

3*. She still can die. She is basically a human frozen in her teens. Which means that... Example: A Vampire drinks to much of her blood, she would/could die of Blood loss.

4*. Four Vampires, Isabel, Stan, The one who's Human was bitten without permission and the offender.

5*. I know that Godric's past as Slave was terrible i have read the Wiki about him, but let's just say that the Dursleys of this story were much worse that the ones of Harry Potter Cannon (No she was not sexually abused!) Which does not mean that she has written him what exactly the dursleys did to her, he knows about the cupboard under the stairs and the chores but nothing lese as she does not know him jet.

6*. Godric is old, i think that he would be a pro when it comes to reading between the lines so yeah he knows she is lonely.

* * *

This one is up for Adoption, funnily enough i had this on my PC since eh... March i think i liked the idea but i do not think i could make it work. If someone want to Adopt it please send me a PM to inform me about it.


	3. Black Madness at it's finest

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the Characters from DC universe, or the Movie Suicide Squad.

* * *

Ten Years... that was how long it took for the Wizarding World of Britain, to brand her as the new Dark Lady... all in all Morwen was surprised that it took them as long as it did. All the People she saved turned their backs at her, with very few exceptions.

And new here she was, in the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries, to be thrown in the vail. As she stood at the edge of the vail, the people present where surprised to see her smiling, yes she smiled at them in a manner that screamed "Bellatrix LeStrange" and as Minister Fudge asked for her last words, she started to laugh shrill and loud, the smile grow to a Cheshire Cat grin, sharp and full of teeth.

"Don't think i don't Know why i'm here! New Dark Lady my creamy white ass!... All you want is the Potter and Black Fortune! And nothing more! But i have a shiny little surprise for you lot!" She raised her hand to the second replica of slytherins locket around her Neck, winked at them, placed her index finger to her lips and said.

"The Goblins are true Masters of their craft!" Her eyes then strayed to the ten-year old boy, his usually bright-colored hair was now in a sad grey color, that was forced to see the execution of his mother in everything but blood and her crazy grin fall a little.  
"Teddy my Baby, no matter what happens, no matter what they say, always remember, Death will never hurt it's mistress... not even its vail!" she smiled, other may thing it looked a little insane, at him. Then she turned around and jumped in the vail before the aurors could stop her, hoping her baby will understand what she wanted him to do and follow her when he could.

The people present stared in shock, thinking the Woman-Who-Won must have lost the last of her Marbles and Fudge was just about to leave when a white sheet of paper caught his eye, he picked it up and on the piece of paper was simply written.

 _"Undetectable Extension Charm."_

He stared stupidly at the Paper, when it clicked... and then he Screamed, a scream that was heard all over London. In the unrest caused by the ministers scream, Teddy Lupin-Black broke free of the auror holding him in place and followed his mother in the vail.

In the vail, Morwen was surrounded by darkness it was not a constricting darkness no. It was warm, the abyss-black haired woman closed her Killing cruse green Eyes, and felt... After a few moments it was there, the feeling. She felt as if she was hugged by an old friend, she felt the arms around her frame and felt as if someone was nuzzling their nose in her hair.

"You Really left them high and dry my Mistress, the scream of the Minister was heard all over the Isles... not just that your little wolf is a smart child." The voice was male and female, old and young, cold and warm. The being holding her in his arms was Death.

She nuzzled in his chest and draped her arms around his upper body. "The Potter and Black Fortune, heirlooms, Books, jewelry, Potion ingredients in mass, seeds, Animal Eggs of most Magical species and all that in a locket." she counted on, lifting her head to look in Deaths Face. "What do i do new?" she asked taking an unconscious Teddy from Deaths arms as the boy appeared in them, pressing the child to her chest, not having expected to see him again so soon.

"What do you want to do?" He tightened his arms around her, pressing his mistress and the boy closer to his Body.  
"You have what you need to work your Witchcraft in every world my lady, this is my vail. It is, always was and always will be, a gateway... As you know but to people, not in my favor, it works like a, what humans call, wheel of Fortune... or russian roulette" He Looked in his mistress now hopeful green eyes, that pleaded that her guess was right.

"Sirisu?" she asked in a tone just as hopeful as the look in her eyes.

"Is that what you want?" The being asked in return, petting the crown of her head steadily, he felt her nod against his chest.

"The world he landed in is dangerous..." It started and looked in her Eyes. "There are monsters there, differed from the ones you know of, monsters that could harm you and your pup, my little lady."

He was Death, a being that had power in every world but with this power came great responsibility, he could not be with his mistress and her little wolf all the Time. He had to reap the souls of the deceased in many worlds, Oh! His mistress was, without doubt, a strong Witch she had an immense repertoire of spells, both light and dark and she could not die of old age because she had united his hollows.

But she could still be killed and the magic in her veins would attract attention, too much for his liking and with the luck it's mistress is cursed with...  
"He is there?... alive?" She asked, she could sense that her companion was worried about her safety, after ten years of not aging and her self-inflicted solitude with only Teddy as company. She had come to see Death as part of her family, to her the he was parent and sibling she could understand his worry but she was strong, she could take care of Teddy and herself.

Death stared at her for a long while in silence, he brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, away from her beautiful eyes and sighed in defeat. "He is there... but." He started, pressing her and the child even more to his body. "He is not the man he once was... many things have happened to him. As i said before for people, not in my favor, is my vail like a game of russian roulette..." It waited, gauging her reaction.

Now it was her turn to be silent as she thought about this, she closed her eyes and thought about the time she spent with her Godfather and decided. "But... he is still himself isn't he?... It doesn't matter! Brother you and my little wolf are my family, but so is he insane or not... if i have the chance to see him again then i will take it." She smiled at her companion. "What a Family we are an immortal Witch, a metamorphmagus-werewolf hybrid and Death himself." she laughed and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"My lady, please think thoroughly about this... as is said, he is not the same man he once was, the vail took his magic and without any way to prove that what he know about magic was real he... Morwen my little lady, the Black Madness has a firm hold of him he is dangerous." He said and looked concerned at her.

"Still... i have decided... i want to be where all of my Family can be together... It may be true that he is dangerous but i have to try, we have nothing to lose now no?" she looked at Teddy in her arms and then back at Death with a small, sad smile on her face.

Death shook his head fondly but still worried. "As you wish my little lady." And with this words, Death, a little wolf and his little Lady were gone, reappearing in a new World.

* * *

After Morwen and Teddy landed in the new world, in a park as it appears, she transfigurated both their robes to something a little more standard "Muggle" looking. "So... what now?" She asked Teddy, the ten years old that had woke up as soon as they touched the ground, looked at her, sitting on a nearby park bench. "Well, do you think uncle D. could... well... make us real here?" he asked and Morwen looked puzzled.  
"What do you mean by "Make us real" here?" She asked and sat besides him.

"Well... we don't exist in this world or?"

"Yeah... you are right, we don't exist here... that will be a problem, and we don't really know were we are either." He nodded and she sighed, closing her eyes she concentrated on Death's familiar energy, summoning her Brother/Father figure to her and with an icy wind he appeared.

"Hi Uncle D!" Greeted the little boy, swinging his legs back and fort.

"Hello little wolf." Greeted Death in return with a little smile on his face, well... what you could see through the hood anyway. "I thought that you would call me... here." In his hand appeared two thick folders, he handed them to Morwen to look over.

"You have everything already?" She asked him after she looked trough the folders, everything was there, hell he had even taken the liberty to change the gold, silver and bronze she had stashed in her locket to American dollar in a bank account.

"Of course, it would have been an unnecessary hassle for you to change all that gold, silver and bronze to actual money. Humans can be a pain in the ass and with my powers at work nobody will suspect anything."

"Thank you Brother, that takes a huge headache away. Were exactly are we though?" she stashed the folders in her locket.

"You are in Gotham City, a city in the USA with an extremely high crime rate, don't look at me like that you wanted to be where Sirius is and he practically owns this city's underworld."

She stared at him open-mouthed, until Teddy asked the question that swam in her head. "Just how bad is the Infamous Black Madness with uncle Sirius?"

"I'll be honest, it's quite bad, he calls himself the Joker, another alias of him is "The Clown Prince of Crime" to name one. his kill count is well in the clouds by now." he let another folder appear and handed it to her.

"You said it was bad but this bad... " Tears gathered in her eyes but she refused to let them fall as she looked through the folder her eyes staying on a before and after mug shot. "he changed so much..."

"We should look later into him Mom." Said Teddy and leaned against her hoping to distract her a little.

"Yes, yes you are right..." She absently ran her fingers through his hair. 'Now is not the time for a breakdown.' she closed her eyes and breathed deeply to gather her thoughts, then she opened them again and nodded to herself. "First we have to see that we find a House for us to live in. Best one that will hide well and that nobody will miss too much if it's put under the fidelius." And others of the more nastier Black wards, was unsaid.

"If i may, sister... you are a Witch... a Witch with more than enough Magical books of every kind. I don't know much about humans but take it from someone who is literally as old as time. Maybe you could buy an old warehouse or something and renovate it to your needs? By my knowledge, a warehouse will usually not be missed."

"That would be cool mom! We could do our thing, build it like we want it! Like the burrow just that this would be ours!" The little metamorpmagus exclaimed exceeded, bouncing were he sat.

She smiled and slung her arm around her son's shoulder. "If you're this exceeded then we will have to do just that it seems no?... That is if uncle D helps us find the ideal place?" she grinned and looked slowly to Death who sweatdropped.

"Just this once!" He said and grabbed both of them on the shoulder and whisked them away in shadows.

* * *

Death reappeared with his cargo in the warehouse district, before a rather... dilapidated warehouse at the very end of the district.

"Well... that ... looks ehm ...good?" Morwen said slowly, only to see one of the warehouse doors fall from its hinges, nearly cobbling Teddy if not for D who had drawn the boy out-of-the-way.

Teddy looked wide-eyed at the warehouse and back at his mother. "It's falling apart!"  
"You wanted to go with the warehouse idea... we just have our Magic cut out for us... but first we put that thing under the fidelius." she said and took out her wand.

"But mom what about buying the place first?"

"Teddy bar, i do not think that someone will miss that thing. Our little secret?" She winked at him and the boy grinned.(*)

"Blacks and their kleptomaniac style..." D shook his head in amusement.

* * *

The next months after their arrival were a little hectic. As the Warehouse had to be renovated first, the mother and son duo moved in a small Hotel. After much debate between mother and son, with death throwing some things in now and then. It was decided that they would demolish the warehouse and just put the property itself under the fidelius. That would hide everything they build on it and as Morwen pointed out, the warehouse was so old that nobody would miss it even if it was to suddenly disappear.

After the demolishing was done, they had a discussion on what sort of house to build with Teddy, who was an avid Nightmare before Christmas fan, winning thus was decided that they would build a house, similar to that of Jack Skelington... even if it meant that morven had to study every Space charm she could.

It was made possible at the end, thanks to D who pointed out a Book with charms for Magical tents, thus they just had bought the materials and build the House... and make the hill it stands on because Teddy wanted it really detailed... and if Morwen made her laboratory in the hole part of the hill then nobody said a thing.

The whole project took six months to complete, six months in which Morwen established herself as a reliable informant in Gothams underworld under the alias Lady Peverell if only to keep an aye on Si...ehm Joker... and his...Girlfriened... which put a strange unexplainable feeling in her chest when she found that out, the only one who know something was D and that asshole wasn't talking, the being just grinned like a shark every time Teddy would say something about it.

She would never have thought that she had to interfere so quickly in Jokers life.

* * *

(A.N: In this story, Harley was arrested three months before Morwen and Teddy arrived.)

Morwen was disguised as Lady Peverell, (Which consists of a wildly done hair style, much like Bellatrix, a velvet steampunk mini top hat for lady's, vintage steampunk goggles with black glasses, spelled so that she could she perfectly fine but the others could not see her eyes, a knight's tale steampunk corset dress, black woman's lace fingerless satin gloves the peverell family ring with the resurrections stone on it, a mini pistol strapped to her thigh, heelstrike burn boots and a family black heirloom a black cane with a silver handle designed like a snarling Grimm.) As they came in her little "Office" an empty old style house in the slumps of Gotham that she had purchased via detours (AKA: Death) and in the Style of Grimmauld Place renovated.

She froze briefly as Joker's henchman came in and without further ado, throw out the client she was talking to out of the window. "Now, now, now gentleman... he was just about to leave." She commented, looking for all intents and purposes as though they had not just thrown a man out of the window, but inwardly she was hyperventilating.

"You now have a far more important customer lady."

She heard loud footsteps and the crack of the floorboards and looked to the door, her heart froze for a moment as she saw Joker... he looked not good, not like you usually saw him, his signature purple colored coat was missing and was sweating strongly as though he was sick.

"So you are... the Lady Peverell." he looked her up and down, his eyes narrowed a little as he took in her face while he sat in the vintage armchair opposite her.

"Yes that i'm, what brings the King of Gotham to a little informant such as me?" she asked, tilts her head like a curios cat and elegantly crossed her legs, showing the mini revolver on her thigh.

"I have heard of you, you are fairly new in Gotham but every information you sell is 100 percent true... Nine months ago Bats arrested my Queen... i can not find her she is not in Arkahm... now... we are here... where is she?" he asked and leaned slightly forward. "If you can give me something that i don't already know... then i will forget that you have jet to register your little business by me.

She looked at him and swung her leg lazily back and fort. "If i give you this information... then your minions have to leave.

"What was that bitch!? Do you know who you talk to!?" Screamed one of the minions and pointed his gun at her, only for Joker, who was anyways in no mood for dumb asses. to shoot him in the face.

"Get away idiots." was all he said, not taking his eyes of Morven.

Bit by bit, the minions left, only one seems more reluctant than the others to go but he too leaved in the end.

"now... talk."

"If i tell you were she is you have to listen to a story from me after i have given you the info."

"And what hinders me to shoot you after you have given your info?"

"Why so Sirius~" His eyes widened, and she smirked, turning her head a little more to the side.

"How do you know this name?" he demanded.

"Do we have a deal? or do we have no deal?" he growled and removed the safety from his gun that was by now, pointed at morwen.

"alright i hear your fucking story after you have given me what i want, but i want to know were you have heard of that name to"

"She is in a High security prison by the name Belle Reve in Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana... she and other high-ranking criminals are there." He was about to stand and leave as she called.

"We had an account Patfoot." He froze and slowly turned around.

"What did you call me just now?"

"Patfoot... It's been a while ... Sirius or Joker?" She asked and took of her goggles.

He stared at her in shock. "Bambi?"

* * *

And here we have my little plot bunny that hasn't stopped to annoy me since i watched the Movie Suicide Squad. It's up for adoption and i hope it will get a good new home. if you want to adopt it please PM me.

1*. I have read a Fanfiction were Bellatrix could not rememer were Grimmauld Place was, but she did remeber it was there. what Morwen here menas is that nobody will miss the warehouse as it's anyway on the wage of collapsing.


	4. Motherhood Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.  
Summary: When Helena Hasu Potter-Black got on a vacation in Japan, she never thought that she would come back with a souvenir like that. But she wouldn't change her little miracle for anything in the World.

* * *

 **Sacrifices.**

She know in the moment she found out that she was Pregnant with his child, that if she wanted to see this child born, she would have to sacrifice a large part of what was left of her Humanity.

Before her vacation in Japan, Hermione looked up everything she could about the nearly non existent Japanese Magical community and Ghouls. There were not many cases of Human-Ghoul relationship and pregnancy, let alone a successful birth of a Human-Ghoul hybrid. While Human females could become pregnant by a Male Ghoul, the fetus usually died before it can be born.

Hel was many things but stupid was not one of them... Her child's Father was a Ghoul, she had known that in the moment she first laid eyes on him. Ghoul's were Human eaters, her baby would be half Ghoul... so yes, she had a very strong notion of what she had to do in order to give birth to her child.

The Goblins oddly enough were, dare she say. Almost eager to help her for the right price. With the very obvious warning on the front of Gringotts, one would think that potential thieves would be discouraged to try to rob the place, especially if you considered the Goblin's Warrior nature but this was not the case if the mass on dead Wizards and the lone Vampire they brought her was anything to go by. She just linked it to Magical England's stupidity and refused to think any further about it.

While getting what she needed was almost to easy, actually eating it was anything but. She could not say how many times she vomited while trying to eat the flesh the Goblins provided her with.

But in the end, her slowly awakening maternal instinct won. She managed to eat enough to easily sustain her baby, and finally for the first time after the Medi-Witch told her that it did not look as if the fetus would make it, she felt hope for the little live that was growing in her.

 **The Confrontation.**

"So Helena dear, have you decided on a suitable adopt Family for the little one?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. Effectively killing any and all conversation on the dining table.

Helena put a hand on her small belly and looked at Molly, surely she must have heard the woman wrong. "I must have heard you wrong, Mrs. Weasley. I could swear you just asked me if I was giving my Baby up for adoption."

"Oh no, Child you heard me ri,- " The Weasley Matriarch was interrupted when the Pregnant eighteen year old abruptly stood and placed her hands on the table.  
"I do not know whoever give you the idea that **I would give this baby away** , but I can assure you that **I will keep this child.** " The dark haired Witch spoke in a tone that send shivers down everyone's spine.

Molly stood to, her face slowly starting to resemble her hair. "Helena dear, please think clearly, you are unmarried, you don't even know who the Father is, an.-

"I know very well how old I am and who the Father of my baby is. and if my memory serves me right, then you were not much older than me when you had Bill, even if you were Married."

"But Mom is right Hel, you should give up it up. I don't want to play Daddy to another Man's child." Started Ron, still eating.

The redhead did a double take. "What?" she asked.

"You'll marry Ron, dear. I tho.-" The older Witch did not get to say anymore, before the Woman-who-Won showed them that you did not fuck with a Black, sufficient is to say, that this was Helena Hasu Potter-Black's last visit by the Burrow.

 **Who Remains.**

After the disastrous Dinner by the Burrow, Hel holed herself up at Grimmauld Place with Kreacher. She was not sad per say, she was hurt, yes. But deep, deep inside of her soul she had always known that none of the Weasleys, with the exception of Fred and George who died in the final battle and maybe Bill, could really be trusted, Ronald had proved that more than once.

She was just sitting in the Living room when she heard the tell-tale pop of a House elf, she did not even have the time to look up when she was takled two missiles, one a dirty blonde and the other bushy brown.

"Hasu!/Hel!"

Her eyes widened as she looked at her two best friends. "Luna... Mione."

"Did you really think that we would leave you alone? Or that we think Molly is right?" Huffed Hermione.

"You have to teach me that special stinging hex you used on Ron, he is still limping." Started the dreamy blond.

"Girls..." Her eyes watered and all she could do was to hold them close, damned hormones!

 **The Name.**

A name... she thought for a long time about a name. Wizarding Families, more often than not, had a special naming tradition. The Blacks name their children after Star constellations or derivatives of them. The Evans, her Mothers Family, named their Girls after flowers, which is why her second name was Hasu, Japanese for Lotus. But as her Baby was a Boy, not really of importance at the moment and the Potter's never had a naming tradition.

It was a little question from Luna that had inspired the name, her little miracle would go by.

"Hey, Hasu?"

"Yes, Luna?" The red haired woman looked up from the color palettes she was looking at, she put a hand on her now big belly and leaned back into the rocking chair, looking at her blonde friend.

The dreamy blonde paused and sat the brush with which she until now, painted the rare blood butterflies on one of the nursery walls, down. "How did you meet him?"

The dark haired Witch looked first at her blonde friend and then down at her belly and huffed a laugh. "I was on my way to the Hotel I was staying at, when I stumbled upon a fight between Ghouls, one against roughly nine or ten."

The blonde looked at her friend with interest, already trapped in the story.

"At first I thought he needed help, you know me and my.-"

"Your 'Saving people' thing." smiled the young seer.

Helena grinned. "Yes. But... He did not need help... it was... " looking for the right words, to describe what she felt back then, the now nineteen year old paused. "It was incredible Luna." the ravenette mumbled softly, but still loud enough for her friend to hear. "Like a Devil out of the deepest pits of hell, he slaughtered them all in seconds and all with a blood thirsty grin on his face."

The blonde seer's eyes widened a little at this. "I did know that he was a Ghoul, but he must be really strong to take on that many other Ghouls alone, What happened then? After he Killed the others."

"He saw me, and I thought he was going to kill me too, I already had my wand out, ready to defend myself should I need to but... he did noting... he just sort of, stared at me, his eyes glued to mine, and then he suddenly disappeared over the roofs. That was the first time I saw him." leaning back again, the woman-who-Won thought about that Memory... he really looked like a Devil... her eyes widened and she grinned. "I have it!"

The blonde who had gone back to painting raised an eyebrow. "You have what?"

"His name!" the red haired woman give her friend a grin. "The name for my baby!"

The seer let out a squeal of joy, she know how difficult it was to find a name her Friend liked. "What is it?! Come on, tell me!"

"Akito, Akito Sirius Potter-Black."

"Akito?"

"It means little devil in Japanese. Akito for the first impression I had of his Father and Sirius because Sirius was like a Father to me, as long as he could even while on the run and in hiding. And let's face it, this little one is going to be a Marauder like his Grandfathers and Granduncle." the black Witch grinned.

Her friend smiled, It was a fitting name for the grandchild of a Marauder.

 **Pain and Happiness.**

After twentyseven of the most painful hours in her live, she finally could hold him in her arms. Her little but most beautiful "souvenir". Everything, the hustle and bustle of the nurses, the bubble of the Medi-Witch and the cooing of Luna and Hermione, it all paled and became nothing but white noise when she looked at the beautiful being in her arms.

Snow-white skin, reddened by exhaustion, ten little fingers, and ten little toes. His eyes, sleepy but open, still baby blue but somehow she know that he would have the same color as her when they changed. A soft fuzz of pale blond hair, hair so much like the... being, no like the Man that unknowingly gifted her with this most precious treasure.

"Hey..." She greeted the Baby in her arms, her own face wet, sticky from sweat, tried and exhausted but so, so happy. "I'm your Mother." she continued and started to cry, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

"Welcome to the World."

* * *

Well... This little something was inspired by Lunarwolf11021's The Ghould and the Witch and Ghoul parenting for dummies. As everyone could probably tell, little Akito's daddy is no other than everyones favorite mask maker. And before some of you kill me, I've it from the Wiki that Uta was once upon a time blonde though I don't know if it is his real hair color or not.

Anyway: Like all the other Fictions here, this can be adopted if you wand to I would be happy about it or you could see it as little oneshot.


	5. The Magic of the Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece.

Summary: Harry James Potter, Or Monkey D. Nico as he was now called. Had known that his "Potter or D Luck would come back to bit him in the ass sooner or later. He just did not think he would love the result so much.

A/N: I just wanted to say... I recently started to re-read One Piece and I cried like a baby when Ace died so... well... This was born.

…

Nico starred at the man before him with a baby in his arms and could only sigh resigned. "What have you done now you fool?"

"Shishishi... as always, you don't pull any punches do you, Nico?" the man asked his usual confident "D" grin absent.

"Come on in, Dragon. You and the little one catch your death if you stay in that rain." he gestured with his hand for the older looking male to follow him inside of his four stories tall House-Ship and made his way into the bathroom, gesturing again for the other male, now identified as Monkey D. Dragon to sit on the fluffy looking red settee, allowing the thoroughly soaked pair to warm themselves by the marry burning fireplace while he was getting some towels.

"Ni.-" Nico interrupted him, by letting towel fall on Dragons head, starting to speak while he dried his hair.

"I know that there must be a good reason for you to bring your son, and he is your. He already has yours and Fathers big grin, to my home in a Grand Line class rainstorm." he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing with a softer voice. "What happened?"

Dragon stayed silent at first, preferring to take the other towel and dry off his son. Nico let him gather himself, knowing that something big must have happened for the usually strong minded male to act like this. He suddenly seemed to sack into himself. He throw off his wet cloak he leaned back into the settee cushion, holding his son at his chest while looked at her.

"His... his Mother died in child birth... and I..." he closed his eyes. "With the World Government after my hide, as the Leader of The Revolutionary Army and alone. I will not be able to raise him right Nico, I... I love Father, I really do. But we both know Father and I know in just which sort of situation he put Roger's kid..." He trailed of wincing at the narrow eyes look his adopted brother give him about the little info of Rouge's kid, well... it was his Fathers funeral not his.

The feathery raven-head slowly lost his glare, he sighed and took another look at the baby in his adopted brother's arms, he was a really cute kid and had a happy aura around him already despite being not older than two to three months. Finally he ripped his eyes from the baby and looked back to Dragon. "You want me to raise him?"

"You are the only one I can trust to protect and hide him as well as raise him right."

"You realize that I try to trace where **Garp**." The "older" winced again, it was never a good sign when Nico used "Garp" instead of "Dad". "Put  Rouges son as soon as I can?"

Dragon nodded. "I was aware of that when I.. mentioned it."

His little brother give him a deadpan look. "'Let it slip' is the word you looked for, Gon-nii."

Dragon sweat dropped. "Well... you are unusual testy whe.-" "Rouge was my best friend." Nico started lowly, his voice raising with every word, his hands balled into fists. "the World Government is lucky that I value life as much as or I would have burned it down, pissed in the ashed only to dance on what ever care broiled cadaver wa,-" his mouth fall shut and bit his lip as little the baby started to get fussy from the loud voice of his uncle.

Dragon shushed the baby but waited a little until Nico had calmed down somewhat before he spoke again. "If you promise me, to wait. At last until Luffy is six or seven, then I will tell you in which Blue... Rouge-san's child lives."

It took a little bit but Nico closed his eyes and nodded. "Alright, I promise."

Dragon smirked and stood, carefully laying his son in Nico's arms. The younger looking raven seemed to be a natural with children as he, immediately shifted the awkward grip to something more comfortable for the little boy.

Nico looked first at his brother, then at his nephew before shifting his grip again to hold the child closer to his heart, he could not help but smile softy at the little black haired infant. "I take it he is not always this easy?"

Dragon snorted, smirk still firmly in place. "He is a D, we are never easy and you know it, you may not be a Monkey D. by blood but with your luck you could be." The male looked back at his infant son and sighed a little. "His name is Luffy, Monkey. D Luffy... as for Rouges kid... all I can tell you is that he IS in East Blue."

Nico hum-ed, eyes still firmly on the baby in his arms. "I promised that I will wait until I start searching and I will keep my promise. I just hope that it will not be to late, Gods only know where... Dad put the child, you know best how he can be."

The older nodded his head before he fetched his cloak and put it on. "I know, that is the reason that I ask you to raise Luffy and not him."

Acid-Green meet black as the younger raven looked at his brother. "You are going?"

The other nodded before stepping closer to his son and his younger brother. "Take good care of him, be the parent I'm not able to be right now."

Nico nodded. "I will."

With this Monkey D. Dragon drew up his hood and stepped out if the door, disappearing from one moment to the other in a violent gust of wind.

The Wizard snorted before looking at the, now awake baby looking at him with big black curious eyes. "Your Father is an old show pony."

The kid give him a toothless "D" grin, getting a small one from the Wizard in return before he closed the door and looked out of the window at the storm. "I get the feeling that this will be a long, long adventure."

...

Sooo... This time a Male harry, but with a different name... I have some more chapters of this planed but I wanted to ask what you all think about this? Kepp it? Toss it? Please tell me, because I like to save Ace... even if only through Fanfiction.


End file.
